


【盾冬】Day7：Creampie

by flymetothemoon16



Series: Kinktober 2016 [13]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Anal Sex, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Kinktober, Kinktober 2016, M/M, Prison
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: 漫画审判前夜，负罪感冬冬，微苦短肉





	

他跪趴在床上，额头埋进粗糙发硬的被褥里，沉默而顺从地翘起屁股。背后的男人脱下了他的裤子。

他带着连在一起的手铐和脚镣，短短的铁链让他必须将身体蜷缩成一团才能跪稳。他努力地用一小块重心支撑起自己的重量，绷紧肌肉保持平衡，史蒂夫的双手握着他的臀部，将他紧张结实的大腿和屁股朝两边分开，拇指摩挲着他发热的小洞，他的肌肉硬得像石头，内里的入口却是干燥而柔软的。没有润滑，男人慢慢地插了进来。

他张开嘴，深深地吸着气，让监狱的霉臭味和后面的灼痛一起穿过大脑。史蒂夫一只手按着他的腰，另一只手伸下来，握在他被铐住的双手上。他动作的频率快速而稳定，钢制的狭窄床架一下下地撞击着墙头，吱呀作响。

他不出声，史蒂夫不说话。他们沉默地在监狱里做着爱，在审判的前一天夜里。

这是惩罚——是史蒂夫给他的惩罚。他应该听史蒂夫的话，应该老老实实呆在监狱里别去逞英雄，别让他们如愿以偿地毁掉他的最后一个机会。或者他应该听史蒂夫的话，从一开始就逃得远远的。史蒂夫总是对的，而他总是没有听话。

他想要这样。他想要接受法律的制裁和审判，想要由别人——人民、法律、社会、那些他不认识的普通人来决定他是否有罪，以及应该为此付出什么。他知道这并不会让事情变得更好，但比起承担自己内心日夜的梦魇与拷问要轻松太多。而有些时候，比如现在，他还会放任自己逃到更深的地方去。

他会幻想那个制裁他、审判他、温柔而严格地惩罚他的人是史蒂夫。

他呜咽着，在热辣的刺痛和肌肉的酸痛中用力稳住身体，控制呼吸，吞咽着史蒂夫的每一次进入。他闭着眼睛，在晕眩中幻想着这是只属于他和史蒂夫两个人的牢狱。他想象着史蒂夫就这样一言不发地将他干晕过去，然后将他扛在肩上劫走，还没有干涸的精液从他的屁股里流下来，沿着赤裸淤青的大腿流到史蒂夫的胸上，沾满他的制服。他会把他关在一个与世隔绝的荒岛上、深山里、或是都市边缘一座摇摇欲坠的废弃公寓楼的地下室。他被锁起来，每天都带着手铐、脚镣、口塞和分腿器。在固定的时间，他用疼痛和温柔惩罚他，而在其他时候，他们会做爱。漫长的刑期将是他们余下的一生。

史蒂夫的动作停滞了一下，他今天来得很快，就要射了。他犹豫了一两秒，似乎是想要拔出来。

“……求你！”

他今天第一次开口说话，声音粗糙，带着断断续续的喘息。他夹紧了男人的阴茎，全身颤抖着，祈求他能够射在他里面。

史蒂夫那样做了。如他所愿之后，男人低下头来，轻轻地吻了一下他的后颈。

他们能做的事情都已经做了。明天就是庭审的日子。

牢房的门关上了，将灯光和长长的影子都隔绝在外面。他翻了个身躺在床上，喘息了一会之后，靠着墙，慢慢坐了起来。

他仍然闭着眼睛，仰着头，将双腿收拢，膝盖分开，重心向后压，臀部抬起。他费力地将被束缚着的双手伸下去，他的阴茎还硬着。

他摸到了那个被史蒂夫操得又湿又软的地方，柔软的毛发乱糟糟地贴在皮肤上。他用指腹揉着那里，肌肉还十分酸痛，他慢慢地将一根、两根手指伸进去。

有一股淫糜的味道传来，他的小洞里被史蒂夫的精液灌得满满的，湿粘而且温热。一些黏液沿着指缝滑了下来，他又加入进去一根手指。

他闭着眼睛坐着，三根手指插在自己的后穴里面，指腹抚摸着酸软的肌肉，很久才轻轻地扭动一下指节。

他可以就这样呆上一晚。


End file.
